A very troubling curse
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: So a lady walked into the office because of her cat ghost. Naru refused to take the case, and now alive Gene has to battle with the lust curse. Naru and Lin just as affected by this curse. But just how the heck did John get cursed? rated t to m for mature suggestive themes. enjoy Mai x Gene centric, slight naru x mai, lin x mai, and john x mai. Enjoy this little one shot.


**Ok so I was writing the next chapter for Box of Lust my Percy Jackson au story. When this little plot Bunny showed up. Its a one shot. Rated M for suggested mature themes. So being that they are under a lust curse they will be some what occ, but who wouldn't be under this kind of curse? Nothing against catholics.**

A very troubling curse.

Chapter One

One week after the events of their last case. Gene bit his lip some lady had been turned down after asking for a cat exorcism. Cat ghost ha as if. Gene shook his head but he still didn't feel right. It was like something in his mind had shifted, when he even looked towards Mai he got the worst erection ever.

Sure when Madoka and Ayako dressed her up once in awhile he got hard a bit. But nothing like this, he suspected it was a lust curse. Those only worked on the opposite gender so it was the woman.

Luckily or unluckily the lust only activated when the person they were already attracted to was in close range. Gene wanted to break the curse but he was not going to hurt his Mai. No he'd talk to John and have the situation cleared without Mai even being the wiser.

Mai hummed he jumped when had she gotten beside him!? She had a worried look on her face. Damn she was so freaking cute his pants becoming way to tight. He gripped the side of his chair if he let himself cave he'd destroy her in more ways then one.

"Are you ok Gene? Did you catch a cold?" Mai pressed his forehead to hers he closed his eyes this was bad!

Very very bad! He felt something run from his nose she stared at it.

"You have a nose bleed." Gene stood scooting his chair back.

"I am fine." Gene raced into the bathroom oh crap he was not going to relieve himself with the cause of his massive erection just outside the door!

He should have left the office! He needed to call John at that very moment or he was gonna lose it.

"I haven't heard Naru after three refills, wonder if he's sick to?" Mai wondered Gene's eyes widened surely his brother could with stand this curse.

With out thinking he left the bathroom and saw Mai brewing tea his problem hadn't gone away. He inched into his brothers office Noll looked up a moment of fear before it died down.

"Naru I have tea are you ok?" Mai tried to open the door but Gene locked it.

"Say something!" Gene mouthed waving his arms wildly.

"I don't need your tea go home." Noll forced out his usual tone the sound of glass shattering.

"Ok now I know your sick!" Mai stated Naru and Gene both slapped there foreheads. "Want me to call Ayako?" Their eyes turned panicked that was all they needed.

"No call John!" Gene said before covering his mouth but she wouldn't be able to tell who it was just by voice not even Lin could do that.

"Gene?" Mai wondered now even more concerned they stared at each other gob smacked for a moment.

"How'd you know it was me!?" Gene asked. "No tell me later just call John ok?"

"What happened? Are you cursed pink or something?" He twitched. "Just hand me my phone and I will call!"

"Ok..." She trailed of with the tone of someone who had thought of something the door connecting Lin and Naru's offices couldn't be locked.

"Lin do you mind if I go threw?" They panicked until the door slammed closed with a rather loud bang and it was obviously locked shut.

"..." Gene watched as the door connecting offices opened. To say Gene was surprised Lin was affected by Mai. She was _his_! No damn it his thoughts where getting very clouded.

"What Lin to? What the heck kind of curse is it? Did it make them crazy- well crazier?" Gene pouted and gained a thought of a very interesting punishment.

He shook his head yeah the curse was making him crazier than usual. Mai started to giggle seaming to think off something funny.

"Nah that would only work if... As if!" Mai snorted. "It'd be hilarious yes, no way it's a lust curse." Mai snorted her voice heading over towards his desk.

They gained gloomy expressions yeh she'd find this situation hilarious being a female and all. Gene snickered in a way it was but when she was in danger of their lust not so much. So his amusement at their situation died.

"She thinks out loud to much." Naru grumbled biting his thumb nail.

"Oh hi sorry but we're not taking any cases today, my boss and co workers seem to have a cold." Mai chimed probably turning towards the door.

"It's me." John's voice coughed to hide a waver in his speech.

"Your turning red to, did you get cursed to? I was just about to call you, those three are hiding in the office." Mai chuckled nervously dread started creeping up their spines when something was knocked over before a silence.

"I'm sorry! I-i ugh I better g-go!" John's voice panicked.

"Why you lousy-" Gene was about to roar and charge out to slaughter that weak willed catholic.

"At least that wasn't my first kiss, it's fine so your attracted to me?" Mai asked before giggling. "Ohhh, that means they are ohhhh." Mai started to laugh. "i am so sorry its just, hahahaha." All three had flushed faces damn it all. "i know it's so not friend like to be laughing at this, but I can't help it." Mai laughed again.

"Its not funny!" John protested.

"You're not a girl, you wouldn't understand the humor." Mai informed. "Luckily Ayako and Madoka aren't here they wouldn't even feel bad about laughing."

...

In the end John managed to conclude there was a timer and until then to be careful of them. Mai ran a hand threw her hair, it was amusing and yet the reason she was laughing as really because of the pressure.

Gene she was happy about, Lin was her close friend, and Naru he'd broken her heart. She sighed as she filed away the last of her work. The guys where locked up in the apartments on there own watch.

Man it was lonely working alone. She sighed getting to work with the computer files. She had just started to brew some tea when she heard the door chime.

"We're not open." Mai said looking over her vision was blocked dazed blue eyes locking with her honey brown.

His eyes traveled lower before he shook his head. Mai grimaced this wasn't good.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked he hummed stepping forward she pressed back into the counter.

"I know I have a curse on me." Gene spoke. "But why are you always driving me crazy?" He whined capturing her lips. "I had a hard enough time controlling myself without it." He informed tracing down her jaw.

"G-gene!" Mai gasped. "It will end t-tomorrow-" Gene regained her mouth again his body wanting her to be silent while his mind groaned.

 _Damn it Mai I don't- no I can't be the one who hurts you!_ Gene mentally screamed at himself to back off.

"Gene I love you." Mai mummered as he trailed down her collarbone. "I'm sorry about this." She added a sharp pain came from his aching cock she sighed and he felt a new pain in the back of his neck. "As for the answer, well I can always tell the difference."

"Love you to Mai." Gene smiled weakly as he faded into a a welcomed darkness.

...

Mai laid his head in her lap and ran her fingers threw his hair. A watery smile on her face.

"I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Mai mummered playing with his raven locks. "I knew you had soft hair." His head shifted she caught a devilish grin knowing he was awake.

"Does this mean I can be a pervert?" He wondered rolling and propping himself up she flushed when he grabbed her breast.

"Gene!" Mai whined he smirked before a sly grin came onto his face.

"Since I am me again." Gene purred. "Can I kiss you?" Mai's red face turned a darker shade of red.

He captured her lips pressing her into the cabinet. Mai relaxed into his kiss he pulled away some what.

"Damn I'm not sure the curse is gone..." Gene mummered Mai slapped his arm. "You are still driving me craz- or was it crazier?" Mai giggled.

"Good you can unleash that in a few years." Mai smirked his eyes widened. "Months yes, but I don't think I will be sane by then."

"Is that so?" Mai asked smirking.

"Mai..." Gene trailed off when she pulled him into a kiss.

"If you get to be a pervert I get to tease you." Mai stated and Gene grinned wolfishly.

"How bout we continue this in your place?" Gene purred she hummed in agreement.

 _ **Ok that is the end of this one shot. For those of you who have read No Tea this will be referenced as a dream shared between Gene and Mai. Gene will be the only one to remember it though.**_


End file.
